blackrain_dndfandomcom-20200214-history
20 - Ruins of Sol - 21-7-2017
· Party camps at the edge of the ruins of sol overnight. Pitt hears voices and can see billowing smoke. · Party waits until morning to enter the ruins. Ellemin explores a room with bones on the floor whilst Greyson & Pitt hunt for the tree sap. · They find 3 tress but no sap. Dhurgir and Ellemin break away from the group and find a store house fill of alcohol and food. · Greyson and Therin open a door only to have some angry thieves burst out. They demand the party leave immediately and threaten to start swinging swords if they are not gone after 10 minutes. Greyson quickly finds the tree sap and he & Therin fill the jars. · Dhurgir & Ellemin meanwhile, are taking alcohol from the store room. Dhurgir takes 12 bottles of Whiskey and some crispy claws. Ellemin takes a bottle of ale and starts to drink it. · Therin, Pitt and Greyson bid farewell to the thieves. Dhurgir lights a fire in the storehouse as he departs. Ellemin sneaks back into the bone room and takes 30 gold pieces. · The thieves chase after the party and attack Dhurgir, accusing him of setting fire to their stash. The thief ringleader demands his head. Party members try to reason with the thieves but Dhurgir is repeatedly attacked and knocked out. · After a short fracas, the ringleader is killed by Ellemin. The other thieves try to run away, though Greyson apologises to them and offers them 50 gold to replace their alcohol. The 3 thieves leave. · Party walk down the road and camp overnight. Dhurgir is indignant the party members didn’t help him in the fight and he faces his tent the other way. When his bag is open, Greyson destroys 11 of the 12 bottles of whiskey by throwing them on the floor. Ellemin and Greyson practice kip-ups in the morning. · Party arrive back at Hielta at about 2pm. They have a beer in the pub, and Dhurgir and Greyson bicker – he wasn’t pleased that Dhurgir set fire to them storehouse. Greyson hides a childs’ plastic dragon cup in Dhurgir’s bag. · Back at Lorelais, Loreali excitedly gives the party their augmented weapons. They also test the sap by getting Greyson to stand in a fire. 20% of the sap in a single jar was used. Dhurgir buys one vial of “Fire Cage” · Greyson asks for augmented arrows and Lorelai states that she will need one more day. Party go back to the pub for another drink, and an argument ensues about whether Dhurgir stole the dragon cup. The night time bartender was not amused. · With the inn too expensive, the party opt to sleep on Lorelai’s floor. · Game ends 8am, party have already rolled for HP. Funnies · Ellemin tries desperately to get Therin away from the doorway in the room full of bones. · Dhugir & Ellemin hide from the rest of the party in the corner of a ruin · Greyson (to Dhurgir) – “Stop helping us!” · Dhurgir faces his tent the other way · Greyson accidentally wakes Dhurgir up in the night - “GET OUT!” · Greyson does a kip-up, constantly reminds Ellemin about it. · Ellemin gives Greyson 10 of the gold he stole for a “f*ckin’ awesome kip-up” · Therin – “What was in the crusty bone room?” · “Dragon Cup Cup” Attacks · Ellemin kills the thief ringleader with a knife to the throat Category:Story Category:Campaign Sessions